Many side panel arrangements include vehicle pillars, which are covered with a cladding on the side facing toward the interior of the vehicle. Often, an airbag module with an airbag is arranged behind the cladding arrangement. Cladding arrangements that include a covering device made from a flexible material are generally known. In the event of a collision resulting in the activation of the airbag module, the airbag is inflated through an outlet opening and into the interior of the vehicle. The outlet opening is arranged in the vicinity of the cladding element made from a flexible material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,066 B2 describes a rear pillar cladding arrangement that covers an airbag on a rear pillar of the vehicle. The rear pillar cladding arrangement includes a base cladding element with flexible covering, which is connected to a front section of the base cladding element. When the airbag is activated, the airbag separates the flexible covering from the front portion of the base cladding element as it inflates, so that the airbag can expand into an interior space of the vehicle. The flexible covering remains attached to the base cladding element, so that it is not propelled into the interior of the vehicle.